This R34 resubmitted application is in response to the NIMH program announcement on Exploratory/Development Grants for Mental Health Intervention Research (PAR-03-078). The overall goal is to further the identification and treatment of childhood anxiety disorders in primary care settings. Anxiety disorders are highly prevalent and associated with significant long-term disability. These disorders have early onsets, persist over time, and often have significant consequences for later adjustment. The majority of anxiety disorders are not identified and treated. The failure to intervene represents a major public health concern. Increased early recognition, appropriate referral, and access to effective treatments would likely reduce the disorders' negative impact. This submission proposes the development of a cognitive behavioral intervention for children with unexplained somatic complaints and anxiety disorders in pediatric medical settings. Vast research demonstrates a strong relationship between somatic complaints and undiagnosed anxiety disorders, as well as a high prevalence of anxiety disorders in general pediatric populations. No research, however, has been conducted to develop strategies for the identification and treatment of anxiety disorders in pediatric medical settings. This application is designed to address this neglected clinical issue. We propose to develop an intervention specifically designed to treat anxiety disorders and associated somatic complaints, and to implement the intervention using a nontraditional form of service delivery, offering treatment within the auspices of pediatric medical offices. [unreadable] [unreadable]